My December
by Ylinestra
Summary: Ran macht sich Gedanken über sein Leben, über die Einsamkeit die er sich selbst auferlegt hat. Er hat niemanden mit dem er über die Dinge, die ihn beschäftigen reden kann... Ungewollt öffnet er sich jedoch einer ganz bestimmten Person...


Author's Note: Mal wieder ich! ^^v Meine erste Weiß Kreuz Fic! Und wieder ein One Shot... *seufz* Ich hab momentan irgendwie nicht so die Muße längere Fics zu schreiben oder weiter zu schreiben... Aber is ja wurscht! *grins* Das ganze ist ne Songfic zu dem absolut genialen Song 'My December' von Linkin Park! Jaha! XDDD Ich liebe dieses Pairing total und wollte schon lange mal was mit den beiden schreiben und jetzt hab ich es halt endlich getan! *drop* Ist Ran's POV... Na joa, genug geschwafelt! Los geht's! ^^ (Über Feedy würd ich mich natürlich sehr freuen! *smile*)  
  
~* My December *~  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
Es ist Dezember, Winter. Ich mag diese Jahreszeit sehr. Im Winter fühle mich am wohlsten. Draußen ist es kalt und ich kann im Haus bleiben, muss nicht unter Leute. Ich freue mich immer auf diese Zeit des Jahres.   
  
Draußen schneit es und ich sitze hier. Drinnen, in meinem karg eingerichteten Zimmer, allein. Eigentlich bin ich fast immer allein.  
  
Nicht, weil ich es sein müßte, im Gegenteil... Ich will es so. Wenn ich allein bin, dann kann mich niemand verletzen - und ich kann auch niemanden verletzen.  
  
Ich ziehe meinen Mantel über, verlasse das Haus. Meine Schritte hinterlassen tiefe Spuren im frisch gefallenen Schnee. Keine Menschenseele ist zu sehen, ich bin allein, so wie ich es will.  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said to you  
  
Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir irgend etwas im Leben fehlt. Es macht sich selten bemerkbar, aber doch sooft, um zu wissen, dass es da ist.   
  
Dieses Gefühl macht mich immer schier wahnsinnig, denn ich kann es mir nicht leisten Schwäche zu zeigen. Zu diesen Gelegenheiten tue ich euch am meisten weh.  
  
Omi, Ken, Yohji... Ich sehe die Sorge in euren Augen und auch die Bestürzung, wenn ich euch zurückweise. Ihr meint es gut mit mir, ich weiß, aber...  
  
Ich bin kalt, gefühllos, nur noch ein dunkler Schatten meines einstigen Ichs. Zusammen mit meiner Schwester ist der letzte Funken Lebendigkeit in mir gestorben.  
  
Ich bin kalt, wie Eis, wie Schnee... Ist es deshalb, dass ich den Winter so mag?  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wünsche ich mir jemanden an den ich mich anlehnen kann, der meine Gedanken teilt und mich versteht, zu dem ich gehen kann, wann immer mir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt.  
  
Ich würde alles dafür geben, so jemanden zu haben und doch... Mir fehlt das Entscheidende, um mich einem anderen Menschen zu öffnen... Mut.  
  
Es wäre so einfach mein Leben zu ändern, doch ich tue es nicht, habe Angst. Ich kleines, feiges Kätzchen. Ein leichtes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen, erinnern diese Worte mich doch an jemanden.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte so sein wie er... Er ist immer fröhlich, hat stets ein Lachen im Gesicht. Ob es nur eine Fassade ist? Fühlt er sich vielleicht auch manchmal allein?  
  
Aber er tut niemandem weh... Ich hingegen, meine Fassade... Sie verletzt die Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, die meine Familie geworden sind und nicht zuletzt auch mich selbst...  
  
Und doch würde ich diese Menschen jederzeit verlassen, fände ich meinen 'Jemand'... Ich bin so egoistisch...   
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
Mittlerweile hat es mich in den Park verschlagen. Ich bin oft hier, zu jeder Jahreszeit... In diesen Teil verirrt sich niemand, man hört nur die Vögel zwitschern, kann ungestört seinen Gedanken nachgehen...  
  
Ich wünschte, mich würde eines Tages jemand stören... Mich aus meiner Trübsinnigkeit reißen, meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn geben...  
  
Doch das wird wohl immer ein Traum bleiben... Alle haben Angst vor mit, ich habe sie alle verschreckt. Leute auf der Straße weichen mir aus wenn sie mich sehen, alle haben sie Angst vor mir...  
  
Bin ich denn wirklich so furchteinflößend? Bin ich... ein Monster?  
  
Mit einer Hand fege ich den Schnee von der Bank, setze mich und lehne mich zurück. Ein paar Schneeflocken fallen vom Himmel, vermischen sich mit meinen Tränen...  
  
Ja, ich weine... Hilflos, allein... Immer wenn ich hier bin überkommt es mich... Ein leises Wimmern versucht meiner Kehle zu entweichen, doch ich unterdrücke es...  
  
Ich dachte immer, ich hätte verlernt zu weinen, doch in diesen Stunden tritt meine ganze Traurigkeit an die Oberfläche und ich kann mich nicht beherrschen...  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse den Tränen nun freien Lauf, kümmere mich auch nicht darum, dass ich schluchze... Hier hört mich sowieso keiner...  
  
Niemand hört meine stummen Schreie nach Liebe, nach Geborgenheit...   
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said to you  
  
Ich bin wie erstarrt, als ich plötzlich eine fremde Hand an meiner Wange fühle, wie sie sanft die Tränen fort wischt. Ich wage es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, habe Angst, dass alles nur eine Illusion ist...  
  
"Nein Ran, es ist keine Illusion..."  
  
Ich kenne diese Stimme... Zaghaft öffne ich die Augen und sehe denjenigen vor mir, an den ich vorher noch gedacht habe...  
  
Sein Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt, genau wie meines... Kein Lachen, wie sonst... Eigentlich sollte ich Angst haben, er ist schließlich mein Feind, aber seine Hand an meiner Wange ist so schön warm...  
  
"Schuldig..."  
  
Könnte er nicht mein 'Jemand' sein? Oder haßt er mich? Es wäre nur zu recht... Ich habe versucht ihn zu töten, ohne Skrupel... Einfach so... ich Monster.  
  
Er setzt sich neben mich, nimmt meine Hand in seine. Diese Geste läßt mich Lächeln und ich drücke seine Hand leicht...  
  
Ernst schaut er mich an... Ich kann sehen, wie sich die Emotionen in seinen verwaschengrünen Augen widerspiegeln... Hat er etwa...?  
  
"Nein Ran, du bist kein Monster..."  
  
Erschrocken weiten sich meine Augen... Hat er etwa... alle meine Gedanken... hat sie... gelesen? Ich will zurückweichen, fliehen, doch er läßt mich nicht...  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have someone to come home to  
  
Seine Augen... Sie fesseln mich, ziehen mich in ihren Bann... Ich sehe Zuneigung in ihnen... Hat er Mitleid mit mir?  
  
Ich habe Angst, mehr als je zuvor... Nicht vor ihm, sondern vor mir selbst... Er weiß alles, einfach alles... Allein der Gedanke macht mir Angst...  
  
Ich wollte mich niemandem öffnen und nun habe ich es getan, ohne davon zu wissen... Trotz der Angst fühle ich jedoch auch eine gewisse Erleichterung...  
  
"Schuldig... warum?"  
  
Er schluchzt leise, wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen... Ich hatte wohl recht, dass auch bei ihm alles nur Fassade ist...  
  
Aber das heißt... Das heißt, er zeigt mir, MIR gerade sein wahres Ich, den wahren Schuldig, keine aufgesetzte Maske...  
  
Er nickt und schaut mich dabei so hilflos an. Ich kann nicht mehr an mich halten, werfe mich in seine Arme und weine, wie ich noch nie zuvor geweint habe...  
  
"Oh Ran..."  
  
Seine Stimme klingt rauh, auch er weint, drückt mich fest an sich... Ich fühle mich geborgen... Geborgenheit, dieses Gefühl ist noch viel schöner, als ich es mir jemals erträumt hätte...  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
Geht mein Traum jetzt in Erfüllung? Wird er bei mir bleiben, mein 'Jemand' sein? Er kennt meine Gedanken und doch... läuft er nicht davon...  
  
Er löst die Umarmung ein Wenig und schaut mir wieder in die Augen... Ich kann seinem Blick nicht standhalten und senke meinen Blick.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Ich bringe es nicht fertig etwas zu sagen... Ich sitze hier, mit meinem eigentlichen Feind und mir wird klar, dass ich schon seit langem etwas für ihn empfinde...  
  
Ich habe es einfach übersehen, weil ich es wollte... Habe nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass ich... doch so etwas wie Liebe empfinden könnte...  
  
Mein einstmals kaltes Herz steht nun in Flammen... Flammen, die so hoch lodern, dass sie meinen ganzen Körper erwärmen... Schuldig...  
  
Auf einmal sehe ich ganz klar... Die Einsamkeit fällt von mir ab, wie eine Maske... Ich sehe ihn wieder an, er lächelt...  
  
"Ran... Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Meine Augen weiten sich wieder ob dieser Worte... Er liebt... mich? Ich kann die Antwort in seinen Augen lesen und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, breitet sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus.  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Endlich habe ich ihn gefunden, meinen 'Jemand'... Wieder stehen Tränen in meinen Augen, doch diesmal sind es Tränen der Freude...  
  
Es ist mir egal, was andere sagen, für mich zählt einzig und allein er... Mein Schuldig...  
  
"Ich dich auch, Schuldig..."  
  
Wieder streichelt er über meine Wange und ich schließe lächelnd die Augen, um diese Streicheleinheit zu genießen...  
  
Ja, jetzt habe ich jemanden... Er versteht mich, weiß wie es in mir aussieht... Er wird mich nicht verlassen, da bin ich mir sicher...  
  
Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, lächelt er ebenfalls... Langsam beugt er sich vor und legt seine Lippen auf die meinen... Wie von selbst schließen sich meine Lider und ich wünsche mir in diesem Moment die Zeit anhalten zu können...  
  
~ Owari ~ 


End file.
